wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pastel Glory
"you want to know why I like to kill? i don't. but sometimes i have to, and sometimes it's fun. so buzz off, before you get hurt." "Fresh bread!" she/her | ♐ | silk-sand | modern "Yum!" P A S T E L - G L O R Y You know I'm back, like I never left Another sprint, another step Don't you dare steal my feathered fiend, or I will bake you bread and kill your pet frog for good measure. Lowercase is purposeful. ---- The crinkling of celophane hits your ears as you push the door open to Pastel Glory's Bakery and Sweet Shoppe. The periwinkle feathered dragoness smiles at you. "Hello. What would you like?" "I have a problem that reflects your, erm… talents, ma'am," you reply. She frowns, jerking a talon to a door behind the counter. "Go ahead." You enter, albeit reluctantly. A neatly organized room awaits you. You sit down, as does she. "Listen..." she starts. "Whatever it is, no." You chuckle. "I'm willing to offer a large sum of money." Pastel Glory smiles and holds up a little bag, and jingles it, revealing it is filled with money. Your money. "Sorry, darlin'." And her fist meets your face. You wake up later, tightly bound to a chair in a different room. Crudely hidden claw marks are partially covered up by a rug. The lavender dragoness emerges from the shadows. She flexes her talons. "Just so you know, I hate doing this." And she closes her fist around your neck. "Stupid cousins." A P P E A R A N C E Another day, another breath been chasing dreams, but I never slept The graceful build and muted violet of the playful con artist/quiet murderer known as Pastel Glory is a gorgeous sight. Her shimmering scales always refract brilliant colors, similar to a walking rainbow. Her scales are a vibrant shade of lavender, not to gentle but not too vivid. It goes perfectly with her espresso-colored underscales and mocha feather 'crown'. Her bright magenta eyes glint playfully, like she's having fun teasing her puppy with a red ball just out of reach. Long, translucent horns protrude from her ehad, carrying on the ombre of violet to cyan, just like her wicked claws. They perfectly match her brilliant pearly white teeth. Pastel Glory's build is catlike. She is sleek and tall, retaining her father's build and her mother's hieght. Her wings belong to a SandWing, but they are larger, fuller. Her scales are entirely SandWing, but the similarities stop there. From her curvy horns to her curled claws, Pastel is almost entirely SilkWing. "shut up." P E R S O N A L I T Y I got a new attitude and a lease on life and some peace of mind Seek and I find, I can sleep when I die Pastel Glory, honestly, pretty dang normal. She isn't pure and perfect, but not dark and flawed either. Some say she is caring, others think of her as a monster. In truth, she is cold but not rude. Nice but not kind and caring. Tender, but still strong. She is entirely herself, not normal in any way. Short and sweet. "GET. OUT." H I S T O R Y Want a piece of the pie, grab the keys to the ride And s**t I'm straight, I'm on my wave, I'm on my wave Hatched a measly mutt in the bustling streets of Ayto, with only a mother, a father and a grumpy old tabby cat for comfort. 'How could such a wimpy dragonet succeed?' many ask. Truthfully, only a few know. Prepare to join those few. H A T C H I N G It was a busy morning in Ayto General Hospital on December ninth, 2507 AD. Nurses, doctors, surgeons and visitors alike pushed throw the halls, a cacophony of noise settling in the sterile building. It was that moment when a little feathered violet egg started to quiver. The lavender SilkWing and white-n'-pink combo SandWing covered their mouths to muffle their excited squeals of joy. A marbled white and gold claw poked through the eggshell. That time, Gossamer and Sage couldn't hide their 'EEEK!'s. A tiny talon fllowed, an arm, and then the most beautiful dragonet they had ever seen. Their daughter. The periwinkle hybrid yipped, smushing her face against the glass of her cube, drool smearing the clear surface. Excitement glittered in her goofy blue eyes, and a smile appeared on her face. "She is so pretty," Sage whispered proudly, leaning in to Gossamer's shoulder. Her hudband nodded in agreement. "What should we call her? Glory? Prism?" He frowned. "No. Something more... pristine. What do you think, Sage?" Sage thought for a moment. "How about Pastel Glory?" Gossamer grinned. "Yes. That's perfect. Our little Pastel Glory. Our perfect little dragonet." ➼➼➼ D R A G O N E T H O O D Pastel Glory had been taken home to their large condo two months before, and so far, little Pastel was loving it. She bounced on her bed, stuck raspberries on her claws and other silly dragonet things. She was daydreaming about it when the lock clicked. She turned to find her mother grinning down st her. Pastel glanced at the clock. 2:47. "Early." She sounded out the syllables like a, well, dragonet. Her mother nodded. Sage picked up Pastel, who was rather confused. What was happening? "Yep. Come on." Pastel, though incredibly estranged, complied. Her mother took her to a sterile building that was filled with dragons. Happy dragons, hugging dragons, sad dragons, crying dragons, dead dragons… But little did Pastel care. She was particularly weirded out by the glowing. Everyone was glowing. Her mother was pale blue, as were many others, but Pastel? She was darkish blue, but not yet navy. What did it mean? She didn't have long to wonder. Sage whisked her into a large room, with pink walls. It was filled with eggs. Bright eggs, dark eggs, big eggs, small eggs, you name it. They stopped at a creamy blue eggs, flecked with pink and white. Her father was there, too. Pastel Glory sat down. She knew the egg would crack and splinter, she just didn't know when. About twenty-one long minutes later, a small crik sounded. Pastel's funny little ears perked up. It was happening. That was how her beloved sister-brother and former partner in crime, Carnation, hatched. ---- Pastel had a very good dragonethood. She spent time with Carnation, hung out with friends, and learned her love of baking. But it wasn't all good.In fact, it was far from it... Her mother had recently been doing business with a local gang of criminals and, well… misfits. Now Sage was a levelheaded dragoness, but even she couldn't stay on good terms that long. So it wasn't a huge surprise when two members came knocking at their door, quite literally. It was breakfast- Sunday waffles and bacon. Then three sharp knocks came from the door. "I'll get it!" Pastel volunteered, oblivious to the danger. SO when she opened the door, two scarred SandWings awaited her. "Sage. Where." One barked, his tawny scales shining. "M-mother?" "Yes. Where?" Silence. Apparently, they didn't like that, because Pastel got socked right in the noggin'. She went reeling, while the two SandWings stormed into the house. She caught the snippits of conversation. "…Have to pay…" "…Can't afford…" "Then were takin' 'em…" footsteps. A sack was thrown over her head, and she was dragged out. Pastel heard a scuffle going on in the house, but it was sinking into a haze. ➼➼➼ 12:38. Two hours and thirteen minutes later. They two SandWings were in a dank room, eyeing the purple hybrid on their floor. Pastel stared up at them in wonder. "Are you criminals?" "Bingo," snorted they tawny one. "Let's cut to the chase," the other one, a gold dragoness, drawled. "I'm Lotus, and this is Dingo. Would you like to become a true SandWing?" "Sure?" "We steal, we cheat, it's true. You seem well-suited for the job." Pastel, the strange and partially off-the-rails dragon she was, accepted. Her new adversaries grinned. "Welcome, miss…?" "Pastel. Pastel Glory. ➼➼➼ A D U L T H O O D / C U R R E N T - L I F E There isn't much to say. She found a girlfriend, (Fleur) and has worked her way up in the ranks of her organization. Though killing isn't her forte, she still does it, but mainly sticks to the conning field. But who knows? Maybe her life would take a strange turn... R E L A T I O N S if you would like to be in relationships, please make sure we have rp'd the two characters together first! thanks! fleur super positive Fleur (a.k.a. best gf in the world) is the yin to Pastel's yang. The two met rather recently, but still absolutely LOVE each other. It is undeniable Pastel would do anything for Fleur. carnation positive → neutral Carnation and Pastel used to be best friends, but now Pastel doesn't officially exist. They haven't talked in months, so that is the real deal-breaker. They went from best buds to friend duds. "Um, what is wrong with you?" S T R E N G H T S Get out of my wake, I'm running late What can I say? •generous •idealistic •great sense of humor "buzz off." W E A K N E S S E S I heard you die twice, once they bury you in the grave And the second times is the last time somebody mentions your name •promises more than can deliver •very impatient •will say anything no matter how undiplomatic "Pardon me, but you have a pimple." G A L L E R Y So when I leave here on this earth, did I take more than I gave? Did I look out for the people, or did I do it all for fame? ---- 52A7BA5D-2F95-4081-9C5E-8D4628941BAF.jpeg|By AFellowMercyMain! Thanks owo! Pastel_GLory.png|By FR, colored by me! "Quote." A E S T H E T I C S Legend, it's exodus, searching for euphoria Trudging through the mud to find the present, no ignoring us 244944471018202.jpg 959941.png 673ea1535453c0f033b88a9874867aad.jpg superpinkyall.jpg 266061829006212.png 9aa1c65413c3ed65d658b2284e45922a.jpg images.jpeg images (17ish).jpeg tumblr_nz9xlpGsX11rzli00o1_400.jpg tumblr_static_cu7g5mwhhm8s880k4cc4kos4k_640_v2.jpg e9c4fd2cd545bb79edd7918f20756e42.gif edgy1.jpg "Quote." T R I V I A Got 20, 000 deep off in the street like we some warriors My mama told me never bow your head, woo! •used to throw salt around and call it pixie dust •thunderstorms = heaven •Sagittarius •cons her targets then makes sure tgere are no witnesses "Quote." A fine feathered friend and a filthy fraud… Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)